A LiArs Guide to Rosewood
A LiArs Guide to Rosewood es un episodio de recapitulación especial narrado por Mona Vanderwaal (interpretada por Janel Parrish). Salió al aire el 4 de junio de 2013. El episodio repasa el espectáculo del ''Pilot a través del final de la tercera temporada, A DAngerous GAme. Sinopsis Una recapitulación especial que abarca las tres temporadas anteriores de Pretty Little Liars. Con una nueva voz de la Mona, este especial le dirá a los Liars la historia con "A" desde el primer mensaje de texto hasta la mancha más reciente de Red Coat. Visión de Conjunto ''El punto de vista de Mona Temporada 1 Opening Te voy a contar una historia que no tiene un final feliz. Se trata de cinco chicas bonitas, en la ciudad perfecta de Rosewood. Eran los mejores amigos y los mejores amigos comparten secretos. Una noche, la más justa de todas desapareció, y entonces eran cuatro. El misterio permanecía sin resolver, pero el verdadero problema estaba empezando. Había nuevos secretos para guardar, las muchachas bonitas dijeron algunas mentiras feas, como si sus vidas dependieran de él. Ahora, están más profundos de lo que jamás han imaginado. Y sin dónde ir, sólo hay una pregunta ... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? (Escena: Ali ignorando a Mona) Ahhh, clásica Alison. Ese soy yo, solían llamarme perdedor Mona y he conocido a estas chicas por mucho tiempo. they're all liArs Alison DiLaurentis fue la abeja reina de Rosewood High y gobernó la escuela con un puño de terciopelo. Ella era el tipo de chica con la que los chicos querían estar y las chicas querían estar. Ella sabía lo que todo el mundo estaba escondiendo y no era tímida en usar contra ellos. Hefty Hanna Marin rellena sus sentimientos en pastel cuando sus padres se separaron. Emily Fields era un amor y un nadador estrella, con un enamoramiento secreto de Alison. Aria Montgomery no tenía ningún cuidado en el mundo, hasta el día en que vio a su padre dando a uno de sus estudiantes una "mano sobre" la educación. Spencer Hastings vino de una larga línea de excesos, y siempre se sintió como un ciudadano de segunda clase, pero resulta que vivir en la sombra de su hermana tiene sus ventajas. Cuando el novio de Melissa Ian puso los movimientos en Spencer, adivina quién vio todo? thAt night Comenzó como cada otra noche, los mejores amigos que tienen una fiesta de pijamas, jugando trucos, sólo las niñas son chicas. Después de una noche de diversión, finalmente se quedaron dormidos y cuando despertaron Ali se había ido. secrets keep us All close Un año más tarde, Alison seguía desaparecida. La vida en Rosewood volvía lentamente a la normalidad y tenía un nuevo BFF, Hefty Hanna y Loser Mona eran ahora las chicas más populares de la escuela. Dejé las gafas y Hanna reemplazó su amor por los dulces con un gusto por robar en tiendas, hicimos un gran equipo. (Escena: Hanna hurto) En una ciudad como Rosewood este tipo de secreto podría arruinar su reputación en un solo golpe .... y alguien ya tenía la primicia. En lugar de pagar por su crimen, la madre de Hanna, Ashley, intervino, tomando la ley en sus propias manos para que los cargos cayeran. Emily todavía no estaba con nadie, pero cuando una chica llamada Maya se mudó a la ciudad ... ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, pero su secreto ya estaba fuera porque alguien conocía el deseo de su corazón. Justo antes de que comenzara la escuela, Aria conoció a Ezra. Fue amor a primera vista y no hubo retención, pero quién habría adivinado que el niño el sábado por la noche sería su profesor de inglés el lunes por la mañana, la historia se repite y alguien conoció el secreto de Aria. La hermana de Spencer, Melissa, trajo a casa a una prometida y A predijo a dónde iban las cosas. Cuando Melissa los vio juntos, la boda fue cancelada. Los mensajes de A sólo podían significar una cosa, y eso es cuando estos pequeños mentirosos realmente se asustaron, porque si A no representaba a Ali, entonces alguien más conocía sus pequeños secretos sucios. Y así empezó el juego. La ciudad entera se volvió a poner a Alison a descansar, pero el pasado no siempre fue enterrado tan fácilmente y cuando Jenna Marshall hizo una sorpresa regresó a Rosewood, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que sus problemas estaban empezando. Ninguno de sus secretos estaba a salvo y su peor secreto de todo era ahora mirándolos en la cara, aunque ella no podía ver. the JennA thing Jenna es la hermanastra de Toby Cavanaugh se mudó a Rosewood como estudiante de primer año y de inmediato hizo una impresión. (Escena: Jenna rechaza la invitación de Ali en su camarilla) Mal movimiento Jenna, cuando rechazas a Ali, juegas con fuego. Se suponía que era una broma inofensiva, pero Jenna estaba ciega y Ali chantajeó a Toby para que tomara la culpa. Si la verdad salía, las chicas pagarían el precio y lo sabían. Pero la cosa de Jenna no era su único problema. Ahora que el cuerpo de Alison había sido encontrado, la policía ya no estaba investigando a una persona desaparecida, estaban investigando un asesinato. El detective Wilden estaba convencido de que las chicas sabían más de lo que estaban diciendo, así que las chicas lanzaron una investigación propia y A les dio el liderazgo que necesitaban. leAd suspect Ian Thomas era una vieja llama de la hermana de Spencer, Melissa. Estaba de vuelta en Rosewood y Spencer lo enfrentó. A pesar de las objeciones de Spencer, Ian estaba aquí para quedarse. El mundo de Spencer estaba al revés, pero encontró consuelo en un improbable nuevo amigo. Toby Cavanaugh estaba de regreso de la escuela de reforma, su reputación hizo que las niñas nervioso, pero él y Spencer tenía una conexión innegable. Hanna tenía algo para los chicos malos también, se enteró de Caleb Rivers estaba durmiendo en la escuela y decidió tomar en un callejero. A medida que Hanna y Caleb se acercaban, Aria estaba teniendo dificultades para negar sus sentimientos por Ezra Fitz, pero el misterioso A sabía todo sobre su amor prohibido. A tenía una manera de afectar cada aspecto de sus vidas, incluyendo su investigación sobre el asesinato de Ali. Sosteniendo el video como un rescate, las chicas tenían todo lo que necesitaban para aplastar a Ian, pero no estaba a punto de rodar. Ian casi la calló para siempre, pero justo cuando Spencer estaba perdiendo el control, apareció un extraño aliado. A apareció justo a tiempo para salvar a Spencer de un final muy malo, pero el juego estaba lejos de terminar. Temporada 2 Opening Ian Thomas era historia y Rosewood respiró un suspiro de alivio, creyendo que el asesino de Alison estaba muerto y desaparecido, pero un tren continuó, los mensajes continuaron y los dirigieron a la tumba de Ali. (Escena: A mostrando el video de Ali y Ian con Ali levantándose ... vivo) Ian no mató a Alison, pero estaba grabando en secreto las chicas y trató de matar a Spencer en el campanario para evitar ser expuesto. extrAcurricular activities Su viejo anuario tenía una pista de lo que estaba escondiendo. Ian era un miembro fundador del N.A.T. Club, era una sociedad secreta dedicada a espiar a la gente. El hermano mayor de Alison, Jason, también era miembro junto con Garrett Reynolds, un policía novato que estaba trabajando en el caso de Ali con el detective Wilden mientras veía a Jenna a escondidas. setting a trAp En busca de más respuestas, las chicas idearon un plan para esquinar A, pero el encuentro cercano se descontroló rápidamente. (Escena: Spencer gritando "No tenemos nada" porque A se escapó) Pero tenían algo, Hanna's hottie Caleb les ayudó a descifrar y encontró un video de la noche Ali desapareció. En el camino de A, las muchachas excavadas arrojaron una bolsa de las viejas cosas de Ali tratando de volver sobre sus pasos el día que desapareció. having a bAll Una invitación de A, las muchachas volverían a estar cara a cara con su torturador. En el baile de mascarada, las chicas mantenían los ojos despejados por signos de A mientras bailaban lentamente con sus amores. Spencer me reclutó para ayudar a investigar el Lost Woods Resort, pero cuando llegamos allí, se sorprendió por lo que ella encontró (A's Lair). Spencer es una chica muy inteligente, ahí estamos pistas por todo el lugar y finalmente lo puso todo junto. (Escena: Mona da una palmada a Spencer y ella se desmaya) Cuando Spencer llegó, se encontró en el viaje de su vida y yo estaba al volante. (Escenas: Aria llama a Spencer y las otras chicas se enteran de Mona, Spencer escapa del coche y pelea con Mona en el borde del acantilado y Mona Falls) sobreviví a la caída, pero no la caída. Paciente mental concedido no era mi mejor mirada pero llevar a cabo una trama vengativa mientras que en la vista llana toma el peaje en una muchacha, gracias a dios por visitar horas (Escena de la alucinación: El abrigo rojo visita Mona) Temporada 3 Opening Cinco meses habían pasado desde que estaba "fuera del día". Mientras comía jell-o en el sanatorio de Radley, las chicas tostaron tazas rojas en una fiesta de pijamas para celebrar el comienzo del último año, pero después de unos cuantos refrescos se despertaron para encontrar a Emily desaparecida y cuando finalmente apareció estaba De pie al pie de la tumba desenterrada de Ali y el ataúd estaba vacío. grAve situation Emily no tenía recuerdos de las noches. El truco tenía un escrito en todo, pero las chicas tenían una corazonada que había otra perra en la cola y todos estamos viendo rojo, incluso Emily cuyos recuerdos de esa noche perdida que estamos volviendo. Cuando un flashback de Jenna ciego detrás del volante no tenía ningún sentido, pero Emily convenció a las chicas a seguir a Jenna y me hubiera encantado ver la mirada en su rostro cuando la atraparon. Las chicas que todavía estamos tratando de dar sentido a la tumba de Ali robando así que Hanna se convirtió en mi visitante habitual en Radley. Hanna quería respuestas y sé que se las merecía, pero no podía darle lo que necesitaba ... todavía no. ghost trAin Todo el mundo ama una fiesta de Halloween y todas las chicas disfrutaron de algunos trucos con sus golosinas favoritas. Garrett tenía algo que bajar de su pecho. Al parecer, alguien no apreciaba que Garrett derramara los frijoles porque después de que la Reina de Corazones resbaló a Aria "un mickey", se despertó en su propio cuarto privado con Garrett y no se despertó en absoluto. La policía puso el tren en la cerradura y eso es cuando las cosas se pusieron interesantes. Incluso vestida con una bolsa para el cuerpo, Alison tenía la culpa de hacer una entrada. Las chicas comenzaron a darse cuenta de que su verdaderamente podría no haber estado trabajando solo. Spencer no podía dejarla sola y el corazón que estaba a punto de romper era suyo, a veces la única cosa peor que una mentira es la verdad. Spencer encontró el I.D. Que Toby solía reunirse conmigo en Radley, por suerte para mí ya no lo necesitaba. Spencer siempre dice: "La esperanza engendra eterna miseria" y no podría estar más de acuerdo. Una chica sólo puede tomar mucho ... antes de que se rompa. Pobre Spence, estaba tan molesta por el turno de Toby en el equipo A y ella todavía no le había contado a sus amigos. Aria estaba ofreciendo a Spencer una salida, pero ella también estaba sobre su cabeza, Ezra se enteró de que tenía un hijo y el pequeño Fitz estaba aquí para quedarse. dear diAry Otro capítulo del pasado de Ali se abrió de par en par cuando una vieja amiga de ella apareció en Rosewood. De los detalles en el cuaderno de Ali, la chica que siempre estaba en control finalmente lo perdió (Escena: Ali piensa que está embarazada). Emily fue a Jason para averiguar quién vio "las líneas de tan de Ali" ese verano. (Escena: el flashback de Jason de ver a Melissa y CeCe la noche que Ali desapareció) El recuerdo de Jason era confuso, pero él sabía lo que vio esa noche. covering trAcks Cuando Hanna comenzó a hacer ruido sobre Ali y Wilden, se acercó a Ashley y no fue para hablar de los "buenos días". Cualquier policía torcido sabe que a veces necesitas usar la larga línea de la ley para aplicar más presión (Escena: Ashley corre sobre Wilden). Regresar a la escena es un error de novato, pero si no hay cuerpo ... no hay crimen, lo mismo vale para pruebas. Sabiendo que el coche del pelotón registró todo, Hanna reclutó a Aria a "6" profundo él. downward spirAl Todos sabemos que estas perras no pueden mantener un secreto y Spencer finalmente le dijo a sus amigos la verdad sobre Toby. Spencer sospechaba que en realidad no estaba mejor ahora y finalmente me siguió al bosque, pero la curiosidad puede ser un verdadero asesino. (Escena: Spencer encuentra "el cuerpo de Toby") El tatuaje de Toby fue inconfundible y el choque puso a Spencer en el borde. Terminó donde yo la deseaba, en mi antigua habitación de Radley. Sólo era educado pagar una visita. (Escena: Spencer acepta la invitación en el equipo A) Spencer estaba jugando para el equipo A ahora, y ella sabía que estas chicas estaban siempre listas para una fiesta. Ella había estado siguiendo mis órdenes desde su liberación de Radley y ella ganó mi confianza cuando ella "prestó" al hijo de Ezra en el reloj de Aria. Cuando el niño desapareció durante unas horas, fue suficiente para asustar a Aria en llamarlo y dejar de fumar con Ezra. red coAt La fiesta en la cabaña fue la idea de Spencer, pensé que ella también empezó a ver las cosas a nuestra manera, pero ella ya se había vuelto loca. Puede ser difícil saber a quién confiar, pero no puedes engañar a tus amigos y las chicas a las que estamos en Spencer. Seguir un abrigo rojo en un mar de capa roja es complicado pero Spencer se enamoró de él. Mientras la noticia de la fiesta de Spencer se extendía, los bichos salían de la madera, como polillas a una llama, todo el mundo estaba revoloteando en la oscuridad, pero Jenna encontró su camino con su nuevo apretón, Shana. El travieso twosome se convirtió en un trío trillado cuando Emily vio a Jenna y Shana con Melissa Hastings. a dangerous gAme Con Spencer y Toby tanto en el interior las chicas lograron obtener un paso por delante de mí. Red Coat venía a aterrizar mientras Spencer y Toby esperaban en las alas, pero allí estábamos otros en el bosque esa noche. Era difícil estar seguro en la niebla, pero Red Coat tenía una manera familiar sobre ella y quienquiera que estuviera trabajando en la oscuridad quería que Toby bajara. (Escena: Red Coat salva a las chicas) Ninguno de nosotros habría sobrevivido al fuego. Alguien había sacado al pelotón del Detective Wilden del fondo del lago con el video del hit y corría en repetición. Los acontecimientos de la noche nos dejaron a todos preguntándonos... ¿Alison está viva? Título y antecedentes *Este episodio es el especial especial de recapitulación y la guía de un espectador ( "LiArs") para todo lo que sucedió en Rosewood. Reparto Reparto Principal *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall *Vanessa Ray como CeCe Drake *Bryce Johnson como Darren Wilden *Brant Daugherty como Noel Kahn *Torrey DeVitto como Melissa Hastings *Bianca Lawson como Maya St. Germain *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery *Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera como Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples como Pam Fields *Chad Lowe como Byron Montgomery *Drew Van Acker como Jason DiLaurentis *Brendan Robinson como Lucas Gottesman *Shane Coffey como Holden Strauss *Nolan North como Peter Hastings *Roark Critchlow como Tom Marin *Yani Gellman como Garrett Reynolds *Aeriel Miranda como Shana Fring *Ryan Merriman como Ian Thomas Galería They're all liArs-1.png ThAt night-1.png Secrets keep us All close-1.png The JennA thing-1.png LeAd suspect-1.png ExtrAcurricular activities-1.png Setting a trAp-1.png Having a bAll-1.png GrAve situation-1.png Ghost trAin-1.png Dear diAry-1.png Covering trAcks-1.png Downward spirAl-1.png Red coAt-1.png A dangerous gAme-1.png Navegación Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars